


Taking Her Home

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-11
Updated: 2006-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara invites Helena home for the holidays</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Her Home

"Insanity runs in your family, right?" Helena looked at the well lit, very pleasing to the eye house as she walked beside the wheelchair.

"Why do you say that?" Barbara arched her brow at her partner.

"You're taking me to your father's house for Christmas dinner." Helena threw her arms up. "You do realize I've crossed his desk as a legitimate suspect once or twice?"

"All the more reason for him to see the changes in you for himself." She reached out and squeezed Helena's hand. "It's not your typical meet the parents routine."

"Nothing in our lives is typical."


End file.
